Evelyn Ashemark
History (Pre-RP) Evelyn was born in Sanditon to a well-off family. Her mother was a retired figure skater who never quite achieved the fame she desired, and her dad the owner of Ashemark computer industries. As a result, financially she had everything she desired, but somehow never became spoiled - mostly due to her mother's strict upbringing. From a very young age, Evelyn was pushed to be involved in extracurriculars such as figure skating and dancing, and developed a personal interest in working in fashion. From a young age, Evelyn has been attenting dance classes. When she was about six, she met her now best friend, Kier Whyatt, in a ballet class. Evelyn often annoyed the other students due to her self-correctionalism and insistence on getting everything perfect. However, Kier had more patience with her and helped her practice and lighten up a little, bringing her out of her shell. Since then, Kier has been her best friend. Evelyn does enjoy figure skating and performing in dance in school, but didn't desire to work in them career wise, although her mother was pushing her towards a career in figure skating. Evelyn attends Sanditon High, as her mother wished her to remain grounded and able to deal with conflict instead of becoming spoiled. There, she expanded on her friendship, becoming friends with not just Kier but Xander Elcock, Felicity Orange, Lyra Jones, Irma Amero, Fay Otori and Ivana Johansen, the latter of which she was particularly close with until she moved away on a foreign exchange year. Events in RP Evelyn became annoyed at Kier when she found out he attended Sanditon High's winter dance with a date without telling her, as she spent her night at the dance alone. Soon, her friends slowly joined twitter, and various conflicts presented themselves. She socialised with Ezra a little, and at Kier's teasing denied there was anything romantic there, as Evelyn had a policy on not dating in high school as she believed it was a 'waste of time' and had only negative romantic experiences in the past. However, Evelyn gradually began to lighten up a little as she grew in more conflict with her mother's strict policies on how much time she spent working. She was still hardworking and dedicated, but began to find the schedule more difficult and wished she could spend her time how she liked. She gained an internship at Simply Waverly Designs, which she was incredibly happy about, but found the additional time strain of that and being cast in a lead role in Sanditon High's production of Legally Blonde difficult. In addition, the role she was playing a role that she found very challenging, due to it being comedic, lighthearted, and having a singing solo of a humorous nature. She worried about failing and almost gave up the role. For her birthday, Evelyn's parents threw their annual ball for her, which Evelyn disliked because she felt it was a spectacle and not about her. At the party, she ended up growing frustrated and confronting her mother about overworking her and micro-managing her life in front of everyone, and then left the party. She came back the following morning, tear-stained and in her dress, and asked Kier to come and see her. He looked after her and got her changed and cleaned up and talked her through it. As a result, he decided to throw a mini party at school with just her close friends, with the help of Lyra, even though Lyra and Kier were fighting at the time over Kier's decision to date Lyra's brother Tarren. Evelyn enjoyed the miniature party. After the inicident, Evelyn's mother allowed her to make more choices about how she spent her time, and Evelyn reduced her ice skating hours and dropped a few of the dance classes she didn't like, giving her more time to spend freely. Evelyn performed well in the Legally Blonde production. In addition, Ivana returned to Sanditon, placing conflict on Evelyn and Kier's friendship as Kier was posessive and jealous. Ezra asked Evelyn to prom, giving her flowers. Evelyn said yes, to her own surprise, finding that despite her policy on dating she really liked Ezra. The two seemed to have an enjoyable time at prom and went to the opening of the beaches together the next day. Personality Evelyn is dedicated, hard-working and talented in many areas. However, she can appear stuck up and judgemental at times, and works too hard. However, she is funny and kind in her own way, and a dedicated friend with concern for others. She is easily emabrassed by talk of romantic exploits and can seem closed off in that way. Friendships Kier Whyatt | Ivana Johansen | Ezra Miller | Xander Elcock | Felicity Orange | Lyra Jones | Irma Amero | Fay Otori Family Mother: Celia Ashemark Father: Jacobai Ashemark Evelyn is an only child. Romantic Relationships Ezra Miller Ezra asked Evelyn to prom and the two have been somewhat casually dating since, although have not defined themselves as such. Social Networks Twitter Category:Ashemarks Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Legally Blonde Cast Category:Dancers Category:Fashion Category:Simply Waverly Designs